


Regaining Clarity

by Matcha_Genji



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Suicide Attempt, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha_Genji/pseuds/Matcha_Genji
Summary: This is a gender neutral reader-insert in which you as the main character wake up from a long coma with memory loss. You will be thrown into the foreign world of monsters again for the second time but you're not alone.





	1. Chapter 1

Today is July 29th, 2016. You were in a cafe, sipping every now and then on an afternoon ice coffee as you type away on your laptop. You notice your friend who’s working right now as a barista as they wave at you for a moment, smiling. You stop typing to smile and wave back. You watch as they proceed to go back to their work as you return to yours. 

You were finishing up on a long report you had needed to complete for a while. You were feeling pretty accomplished due to how long it had taken you to get this far. You decide to take a small break and treat yourself to a victory dessert from the pastry case of the cafe. You get up from your seat when you notice someone familiar, it’s your neighbor, Frisk. You had babysat them for a while when they were in their younger years and you’re now an established friend of their family. They’re still young but deemed old enough to be on their own, you suppose.You go over to say hi….

\---  
And you wake up in a brightly-lit room. It’s hard to discern exactly where you are and it becomes more puzzling the longer you stay awake. Weren’t you just about to talk to Frisk? The thought of Frisk brings you to look around the room to search for them. The room was empty except for you and numerous beds. You get off your bed and land on shaky feet. It feels like you ran a marathon the day prior. After taking a moment to adjust yourself, you realize you’re wearing clothes you don’t recall having and you’re attached to a strange machine that resembles hospital equipment, but not exactly. It measures some normal things such as your heart rate but it’s also measuring something labeled SOUL POWER and DETERMINATION. It also displays a small pink pixel heart that’s broken in different pieces.

“Hello?” You call out into the emptiness. You wait for a moment. “Doctor? Nurse?” You try again. But nobody came.

When you stand up, you realize how long your hair was. It’s bizarre nature is unknown to you. “How long was I sleeping?” you mumble to yourself as you brush your hair through your fingers. It’s tangled and messy; you were in a dire need of a shower.

You hesitate for moment but ultimately decide to detach all of the nodes that were placed on you. The machine besides you goes dim. On a counter table near you is your phone and when you check your phone you check the day and time. You’re surprised by the date displayed on the phone, it was July yesterday, you think to yourself. You put your phone in your pocket and walk around the room aimlessly for a moment, not sure which direction to go in.

You take a look around and notice something something moving in the corner of your eye. “Wait!” You try to chase after them, but they prove to be faster. “Come back, please? I don’t know where I am!” You chase them down a long hallway, running through doors before you come across a big room with many fans. You can’t tell if they’re in this room but you decide to proceed further in.

Your eyesight is fuzzy, but you spot someone in the distance. Unable to narrow down the appearance of this stranger just yet, you continue forward.“Hi?” You call out. “I’m sorry, I don’t know where I am or how I got here, I was hoping for some-” Your words stop when you get close enough to see what this, this creature was. It wasn’t your eyesight that was fuzzy, it was the creature. A white furry mass that resembled a great large dog monster with many other dogs silhouetting it’s shape. The face was a empty black hole causing the dog to look hollow, so black that it would came across as if you were staring straight into the void. The abomination tilts its head to you before inching closer with one massive paw. “S-stay back!” you cry out. The monster steps back for a moment, hesitating, before taking another step to you again. Despite feeling frozen in place, you manage to take a step back. “I-” you can’t get your words out, you’re filled with dread. You bolt in the opposite direction, looking back once to see that the massive monster was chasing you. “Oh my god!” you screech. You hear incoming footsteps in the hallway along with someone saying a few muffled words, “Somebody!” 

You run into the next room but face more horrible abominations. The creature can only be described as melting and they were discussing something with a monster who had massive teeth for a face. You gasp and freeze in place, until you hear the loud footsteps of the dog creature you saw earlier. You run away again, 

“They’re over here!” a voice calls out. You can hear footsteps getting closer to you.

“Help me, please! There’s a monster!” You cry out. You go back into the room you were before, the one with many beds and you stop to gasp in shock. A strange man? Skeleton? Whatever it was, it was tall, primarily white like marble, and had two strange gashes on his face. Alongside him was a yellow lizard creature wearing a lab coat as well. 

“Monster?” The taller man questions. Before he can make any inquiries, you bolt again. “Wait!” he yells.

You run past the two strange people before you find what appears to be an elevator, you mash the button repeatedly trying to get away from wherever you were. The door opens to your relief and to your dismay when more strangers appear. Two monsters who resembled skeletons and a blue, scaley, buff lady. “Hey!” The miss smiles. 

“HEY!” she yells when you run off again.

You don’t bother looking back this time. You keep running, hoping to avoid these….monsters. 

Your efforts are in vain when they eventually surround you, with worried expressions all on their faces. A tall, lanky skeleton with a distinct voice tries to smile at you reassuringly with a toothy, awkward grin, “CALM DOWN, HUMAN!” he exclaims. “IT IS ONLY US!” 

You’re out of breath, and you raise your hand with your index finger extended, to signal a much needed pause in the conversation. You felt horrible. 

“Is, e-e-everything okay?” the yellow lizard inquired.

The sound of multiple large paws hitting and claws scratching tiles can be heard from a distance and you shriek when the large dog monster reappeared. “IT’S BACK!” Your scream alerted the monster and it backed off slightly, clutching its front two paws. Your emotions waver when you see this behavioral change. The yellow lizard and the blue fish lady were now consoling the inhuman beast. 

Something is shifting towards you and you turn to look. It’s the smaller skeleton monster you saw earlier. Not that he was too small, he just happened to be smaller than the taller skeleton who wore a red scarf. 

“So, uh,” he starts off, smiling at you. “What was that about?”

“I thought that thing was going to eat me,” the dog monster looks up for a moment to listen to your words but looks immediately defeated when you said those words. You quickly mutter a quiet apology when you notice this. 

“Listen, I-” You turn to face the skeleton. “Where am I?”

“You’re in the my lab,” the other skeleton monster with the gashes on his face answered. “It’s been re-purposed in my absence, but I’m sure you’re familiar with it.”

“No, I’m not,” you turn to look at him. He hums in response as the others glance at each other nervously. 

“You were here before!” says a very nervous yellow lizard monster. “R-remember?” 

You shake your head. “I think you’re mistaken.” This response makes the monster’s expression change. You take a deep breath and compose yourself before straightening out your shoulders. You are still tense, not at all relaxed in this situation. “It’s obvious...you guys aren’t humans. Which can only mean I’m somewhere I’m not supposed to be. I need to get home.” 

You clear your throat nervously before you continue only to be interrupted by the tallest skeleton. “BUT YOU ARE HOME, HUMAN!” 

“I’m sorry? You ask, questionably.

“Papyrus,” the man you presumed was a scientist calls out to him. He places his hand on his shoulder and says, “I think our...guest, is confused.” 

The lizard starts mumbling to the shorter skeleton, looking guilty for an unknown reason. They glance at you for a moment before shifting their gaze back to the blue skeleton. 

You fidget your hand nervously, looking at the ground occasionally when you hear and see the blue fish lady approach you. “Hey,” she says to you.

Upon observation, she was much taller than you and had a great athletic physique. She was also missing an eye.. She somehow has red hair and it was tied back into a long ponytail. “Um, yes?”

“Do you even remember any of us? Who we are?” Hearing her say this causes all the other monsters to stop talking among each other and stare at you for a response. She intimidated you greatly and it almost makes you want to lie just because it felt like it would be what she wanted to hear….but you had to be honest. 

“No, I don’t know any of you.” This greatly shocks the monsters, the lizard pressing her hand to her cheek, the tallest skeleton dropping his jaw to the point it looked as if though it unhinged itself. The shorter skeleton was the only one smiling in this odd situation.

Papyrus runs up to you, surprising you with his voice, “SURELY YOU HAVEN’T FORGOTTEN, YOUR BEST FRIEND? THE GREAT PAPYRUS?” He has an uneasy smile. You shake your head in response and he somehow starts sweating. “CLEARLY SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED IN YOUR SLEEP. WORRY NOT! WE ALL GET BAD DREAMS.” 

“Sleep?” You say out loud. Thinking back to it, you were sleeping in a bed before all this. “Listen, I just-” you pinch your nose bridge and close your eyes for a moment. “I need a proper explanation...and introductions.”

“Let’s return to the surface lab,” the scientist suggests. It didn’t sound like a suggestion, more like an order based on his tone. “We’ll provide you an in-depth explanation of what happened along with some very much needed food. You haven’t eaten in a very long time.”

To your embarrassment, your stomach did grumble a little bit. You hoped no one heard this.You’re not sure whether to trust anyone from this group of monsters just yet, but it seemed like you were left with not many choices. 

\---  
Moments later, you’re stuffing your face with instant cup noodles. You didn’t realize how hungry you were until food was actually provided. The monsters are enjoying cups of coffee or tea as they did mumbled something to each other as you ate. You finished eating your second ramen cup, but you still don’t feel satisfied. You don’t want to embarrass yourself in front of all these monsters by just eating though, so you decide to stop. 

Papyrus provides you with a cup of tea that has your name on it. The writing is very poor and haphazardly drawn, but it has a certain charm to it. The tea is very pleasantly sweet and foreign to you, as it doesn’t taste like any familiar teas back at home. 

These new environments and people were making you vaguely homesick. You had so much work that you left unfinished! You had responsibilities, lessons, classes, and work...you were a very busy bee. When you thought of home, Frisk comes to mind for some odd reason and you wonder about how they were doing. 

“So,” the scientist interrupts your daydreams of home, taking a sip of his black coffee. “It would appear as though you have some memory loss.” 

You look up at him before glancing at the floor for a moment. You want to think that he’s lying, but the cup in your hand that has your name on it is telling you a different story. Your phone told you the current date and these monsters knew your name. They even answered some questions you had pertaining to your character; they knew your likes and dislikes.“We found you in the aftermath of a big fight, you were unconscious and with our limited knowledge of the human anatomy, we tried to heal you the best we could. While it is fortunate to see that you’re awake now, it is sad to see you are going to suffer long-term effects from this.”

Moving on quickly, he then says, “Introductions are required. I am Dr. Gaster.” With one of his hands he gestures to corresponding monster, “This is Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and my assistant, Alphys.”

“W-we’ve actually been waiting for you for a long time!” Alphys chimed in. 

“Wasn’t the same without you, kiddo.” Undyne smiles, raising her cup before taking a sip. 

“As for where we are…” Gaster brings the topic back to focus. “You are in the Underground, in Mount Ebott.”

“Ebott?” you furrowed your eyebrows.

“Is there a problem?” Gaster asks. 

“PERHAPS THEY ARE REMEMBERING SOMETHING!” Papyrus exclaims. 

“Mount Ebott is known to be cursed in my town. It’s known to have people disappear traveling it. It just..doesn’t make sense. Why would I be here?” You look away for a moment, looking at your cup. You rub your thumb rub on where your name is marked on the cup. “Why would I climb Mount Ebott?” 

Everyone is quiet for a moment, taking sips of their coffee. “Hey um,” you’ve gathered everyone’s attention. “You’ve all been nice to me..but how do I get home?”

This question makes them all look hurt except for Sans who seems to be nonchalantly smiling through this. 

Sans says, “About that, the way to go back is-” 

“Inaccessible,” Gaster interrupts. 

“What?” you stand up, setting the cup on the table. “ What do you mean by that?”

“We’re all trapped down here. All monsters and the humans who come here.” 

“You’re joking right?” You chuckled nervously. “This can’t be happening, I have people back at home that need me!” You press your hand to your heart when you say this, not sure how to feel about never seeing your friends or family ever again. 

“I’m sorry,” Alphys utters as if it were her fault. “You really can’t go back home.” 

You run your fingers through your hair and tug. “I-” the words escape your mouth and it’s hard to describe this pain you feel. Like a dull knife ebbing away at your heart, an uneasy, yet calm panic rising in your chest and into your senses. You feel a cold feeling of isolation and yet the warming sensation of anger and disbelief in your heart and mind. 

You were the only human in the Underground.

You had lost your friends and family.

You lost all your hopes and dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

After some further explanation and them actually showing you the barrier, you’re still in a quiet rage towards yourself. You did this to yourself, you think. You cursed yourself when you climbed the mountain and now you were trapped. The monsters except for Dr. Gaster who decided to stay behind at the lab, were now trying to cheer you up. He did make you promise to visit him later this week to do a medical exam, but otherwise saw you were fit to leave.

They guide you to a house and unlock the door and wait to see your reaction when you step inside. It’s a cozy cabin in Snowdin and for some odd reason there’s a large table in the corner of the room with some radio equipment. There’s a fire pit in the center of the room, a large tv in one corner, a bed in one corner, and finally, the kitchen in the last corner. It was quaint and you think to yourself if this is what Monster architecture and living environments were like. The cabin only had one big room as opposed to having numerous rooms for designated different purposes. It was a bedroom, living room, and kitchen all in one big room with a small bathroom in the corner behind a door. It felt like a second home and a strange warmth was seeping its way into your heart. But this was not your home. Not the home you could remember. With its passing warmth, a heavy cold made its way home in your soul.

“Do you remember anything?” Undyne asks. 

“No, why? Am I supposed to remember something?” you ask. 

“THIS IS YOUR HOME!” Papyrus explains. You look at the house again, it was definitely much bigger than the room you rented. You looked around a little more and found yourself smiling.

“It’s...nice.” you manage to say, surprised at this new discovery. You look at the walls and see illustrated posters of a band you’ve never heard of. It’s called XOXO. There’s monster character who resembles an angler fish and a human with short hair. In the corner of the poster is a ghost wearing headphones. You read the date of the poster and it was advertising an event that had happened about half year ago. 

You let out a sigh, looking away and it’s when you notice the monsters were all staring at you. Alphys lets out a startled, “Oh!” and looks away in slight embarrassment. 

“What’s with the stares?” you lightly chuckle, hoping to alleviate the situation.

Undyne walks over to you and the poster and leans on the wall, her arm on the poster. “Do you remember that night at all?” 

You look back at the poster. You realize it’s you in the poster. You’re holding a black acoustic guitar. “I don't. I don’t even play instruments,” you admit.

This elicits a different response you anticipated from Undyne. She calmly comments, “I see.” She looks at the poster deeply before asking, “What do you even remember?”

You immediately follow up with, “Well,” you glance to the side as you speak, thinking. “I..remember...my best friend.” This grabs everyone’s attention, except Sans, who seemed to have fallen asleep on your couch. “They were working at the cafe I go to after school every day to work on my homework. That day I had work in the early morning and an afternoon class.” You close your eyes, thinking of your old life. “I was finishing up my work and I was going to go eat and the next thing I know, I blink...and…” you look at the poster again, not believing this caricature of you. This you that’s depicted to look cool and deep in thought with their eyes closed “I blink and I wake up here.” 

You didn’t want to admit it but you were seriously having issues with your existence now. What if you were dreaming your whole life that wasn’t real at all? It was obvious that the monsters knew of a different you. One that definitely existed. But at the same time, if this version of you that you remember did exist, why did you climb the cursed mountain? You knew of the horror stories and it was notably dangerous at the time of year. You remember something dangerous, but you can’t remember exactly what. It was a present danger during the time you were on the surface, you remember it being on the news and the topic of discussion...but parts of your memory feel blocked.

You sigh. You move away from the poster. As you walk around the cabin a little more, you notice some instruments, abandoned in the corner. You recognize the black guitar. 

Something aches in your heart but you don’t know what.

“H, hey!” you hear the shaky, unconfident voice of Alphys behind you. You turn to look at her. “Um,” now that she’s gotten your attention, she looks embarrassed. It must be odd, you think to yourself. Casually addressing a friend now turned stranger. She fiddles with her hand, “Maybe you want to, um, take a shower? Not to say you stink or anything! Just, gosh um,” she awkwardly chuckles. 

“Nah,” Undyne walks over and places her hand on Alphys’ head. “You stink!” she says with a toothy grin. “Go take a shower, I bet you need it. We’ll be out here, waiting.”

You didn’t realize you smelled, you immediately apologize and everyone laughs it off. Mostly Undyne. You go into the corner bathroom and begin undressing before turning the water on. You wait for the water to heat up before stepping in, feeling revitalized from the shower. You wash away your worries and hum a small song to yourself as you clean. At one point you hear the door quickly open and close, but when you peek, no one’s there. You step out of the shower and notice that there were clean towels and some clothes waiting for you on the sink. There’s a small note from Papyrus: I TOOK THE ACTION OF PROVIDING YOU WITH NEW CLOTHES AND TOWELS. YOU ARE VERY WELCOME. SINCERELY, YOUR BEST FRIEND PAPYRUS! The note makes your smile, you may be lost in this new world, but at least you found yourself in good company. 

You dress yourself in some familiar clothes and you feel refreshed. You look at the mirror and ponder what you should do with your now new long hair. You decide to keep it, now burdened with the task of brushing it everyday. 

After you’ve completed all of your bathroom routines you step out with a small smile. You call out to Papyrus and tell him thank you, to which he winks multiple times giving you a thumbs up. You sit down with the others and start watching some old movie with them.. You blankly watch the movie until it ends and you notice that this has now turned into a sleepover. Undyne is cuddling Alphys, holding her gently in her arms. Papyrus is sleeping soundly and Sans hasn’t moved from his spot since he entered the cabin. 

You smile at your new...new? Could they be considered new? Or old friends? Your thoughts can’t settle on which version is best so you decide to stick with just “friends.” 

You look for blankets and when you find them you drape them over your friends. You carefully nudge in pillows for Papyrus and Undyne. Sans seems to be sitting, so you leave him and Alphys alone. You try to go to sleep yourself, but you feel restless after sleeping for so long. 

You step outside for a moment. Steam escapes your lips and your relax your shoulders as you get adjusted to the cold. You close your eyes and lean back on the door before sitting down completely. Your jacket comes off a little, but you don’t fix it. You’re just too tired to care.

You look up at the lack of sky, the cave’s ceiling way up high as gentle snowfall makes its way down. 

How it snowed here, you didn’t know. Magic, you assumed. You think back to your old life...it wasn’t perfect, but it still had some nice qualities. You think back to it with a sad smile. 

You’re lost in thought and you get the feeling you’re being watched. You look around to see nothing but a yellow flower in the distance. You’re curious as to how it bloomed in this snowy environment, but as you got up to investigate, you notice the doorknob turning above your head. You get up to open the door and watch as Sans walks outside to stand with you.

You get the feeling that Sans doesn’t care, based on how he acted earlier. Sleeping immediately as he stepped in just felt rude. But you want to be friends so you tried to dismiss this thought. 

“So?” Sans begins to ask. “How’s life?”

You let out a big sigh and rustle with your hair, “It’s awful.You guys know someone who’s...well, not me.. My life, the one I remember, is up there.”

“Well, no one’s gonna force you to act a certain way. We’re a nice bunch, we’ll wait for as long as it takes for your memory to come back. And well,” he closes his eyes. “Even if it doesn’t come back, we’re here for you. I’ll keep an eyesocket out for ya,” he does a wink.

“Tha, thank you,” you nod in acknowledgment. “I appreciate that. I just hope I didn’t make any mistakes before I went into a coma.” 

“Nah,” he shakes his head. “You were always a goody-two shoes.” 

You chuckle in response, “Was I really?” 

“Yup. You were a true boy scout. Which makes some nice stories. And jokes,” he says smiling, looking the other way.

“Guess I’ll be hearing all of that later.” You shiver, “Let’s go back inside. It’s getting too cold.”

He nods, “Sorry, can’t feel the snow. Forgot for a second, you could.” He opens the door for you and holds it open. You look behind you one last time to see the yellow flower in the distance again, but it’s gone. You think it’s strange but forget it otherwise. 

You and Sans watch another movie before you fall asleep with him next to you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who's my favorite monster? lol

The next morning you are abruptly woken up by Undyne and Papyrus, “WAKEY WAKEY, HUMAN FRIEND! IT IS TIME FOR EGGS AND BAKEY!” your eyes shot open and you immediately sit up. You smelled something burning. You’re draped with a blanket and you move it to the side, getting up from the couch.

“UNDYNE AND I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF MAKING EVERYBODY BREAKFAST! IT SHOULD BE DONE BAKING!” You stand up and yawn, Alphys is doing something on her phone and when you go to check, she’s updating some sort of social blog. Sans is still sleeping and you wrap the blanket around him. You gently pat his head before checking your phone. It’s about 6:04 a.m.

You get up and watch as Papyrus swiftly walks back to the kitchen and you hear some frantic yelling. You decide to investigate and watch as Undyne and Papyrus somehow ruin scrambled eggs. “APOLOGIES, DEAR FRIEND. YOU WERE THE ESTEEMED CHEF OF THE GROUP, NOT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! EVEN I HAD LEARNING TO DO FROM YOU!” Your cooking wasn’t stellar but it wasn’t exactly poor either.

“Here,” you chuckle.”Help me clean this up and we’ll try again.”

“Just like old times,” Undyne smiles. She pats your back a little too hard and it knocks the wind out of you. “Let’s get started!”

You didn’t have the heart to tell her that you still didn’t remember anything.

\---

After cleaning all of the ruined cooking pans and pots, you go over how to do basic scrambled eggs and bacon. It took about an hour to properly clean all of the scorched equipment they used. Some metal pans were punctured somehow by what you assume were spears or large arrows. You get breakfast and sit on a table, waiting for everyone to sit before eating. After everyone sits down and begins to eat, it’s revealed to you through text from Alphys that Undyne may have intentionally messed up cooking so you could do another cooking lesson with them. You look at Undyne and Papyrus who were eagerly smiling and staring back at you. Papyrus quickly glances away, but Undyne just shows an even bigger grin before gently nudging your shoulder with a punch.

You watch as Sans drowns his eggs in ketchup. His smile gets bigger when he sees your reaction. “Glad I got to see that face a second time,” he winks before taking a bite.

“SANS THAT IS DISGUSTING!” Papyrus shrieks. Sans shrugs in response. Everyone laughs for a moment and go back to eating.

“So,” you begin to ask. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“Well,” Alphys begins. “Doctor Gaster and I are going to go over some tests.”

“I DON’T KNOW EXACTLY TO WHAT EXTENT YOUR MEMORY LOSS IS, BUT DO YOU RECALL OUR JOB?” Papyrus asks.

“Job?”

“Yeah!” Undyne chimes in, “You and Papyrus are working at a cafe or something like that now right? You two were supposed to have a last day, but you uh...” she does a small cough. “I’d go check and see if you still need to work if I were you. You still need to get paid as well.”

“INDEED, THAT IS CORRECT.”

“Oh geez, I don’t know coffee. I just started drinking coffee regularly recently.” You bite your fork, unsure of how well this job will go.

“WORRY NOT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ASSIST YOU THROUGHOUT OUR DAILY JOB!”

“Wait,” you begin to ask. “Why was I leaving?”

“You were beginning to work on your side projects!” Alphys answered. “It was getting really popular, so you decided to make it your full time job.”

“Side projects?” You tilt your head to the side slightly in curiosity.

Undyne smirked, “You were doing a lot of shit. I’m not surprised you decided to leave the cafe. Papy was gonna help you out or something.”

“INDEED!” he smiled, “LIKE YOU I AM DOING MANY THINGS. SINCE THE ROYAL GUARD HAS BEEN DISBANDED, IT HAS BEEN A JOY FINDING DIFFERENT THINGS TO PARTAKE IN.” You make a mental note, you had to ask about the Royal Guard later.

“Hey about the cafe job, when does it start?” You ask, checking your phone. It’s 7:27 a.m.

“NOW!”

\---  
You eat the rest of your breakfast in a hurry before changing into work clothes that were thrown in the corner of the room. It’s wrinkled but otherwise, alright.

Papyrus said he would guide you to your work but instead immediately started making a mad dash away from you. You struggled to keep up, yelling for him to slow down, but he refused, joyfully running away. He makes it to the cafe first to which he triumphantly raises his arms. “I HAVE ONCE AGAIN, BESTED YOU IN OUR MORNING RACE! WORRY NOT, HUMAN, YOU TOO CAN ONE DAY ACHIEVE THIS GREATNESS.” He says, putting his hand to his chest and his scarf waving in the wind.

You on the other hand, can’t keep up with Papyrus’ speed. Before making it to the cafe, you tripped on a rock and simply fell face first into the snow. Papyrus rushes over to pick you up, acting as if your weight was nothing. “Apologies,” he says sheepishly, smiling.

Papyrus was an odd guy, he was full of himself but he never pushed others down. He seemed alright. You smiled back and got the snow off your clothes.

The store owner notices you two arriving and unlocks the doors for you to come in. After a small discussion, you and the owner agree to you working one last day and then being paid for your work, including the work you had prior to your coma. You’re doing a lot of prep work and Papyrus goes through how to make every single drink. Later deciding that the easier choice would be to assign you to the register.

Throughout the morning, many of the people you come in are delighted to see you and are saddened when you tell them you have memory loss and can’t recall them. They then reintroduce themselves in a quirky manner, telling you more information about themselves rather than the drink they like to get. One notable guest named Jerry seemed to not care at all you had memory loss but seemed insulted that you could ever forget him. You try to shrug it off but he complained for about a half hour before finally ordering and getting his drink.

Eventually as you’re cleaning when no guests are present, you hear the jingle coming from the door’s bell and you greet them with a friendly, “Hello!” Of all monsters, this had to be the most visually interesting. It was as a man completely made out of fire, and the flames coming out from his body that weren’t covered from clothing were constantly moving. He still had a distinct jawline and had a nice figure. He was fascinating.

You hoped that you didn’t bother him by staring too much. He walks his way over to the register to wait for you. You make your way over and you ask him, “What can I get you?”

He doesn’t respond for a moment, but then says, “My regular.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t-” you begin to apologize.

You turn to look at Papyrus for answers to which he responds with, “UNFORTUNATELY, I DON’T RECALL, YOU MADE A SPECIAL CUSTOM DRINK FOR HIM. YOU DID NOT INDULGE ME WITH THE RECIPE.” Jokingly, he then comments, “SECRETS ARE NOT WELCOME, BUT THIS ONE WAS ACCEPTABLE.”

“Is...is a standard coffee alright?” You sheepishly look at the fire elemental. He simply nods in response. “Great!” You tried to stay cheery and smiled back. You noticed in the corner of your eye, more monsters were entering the cafe. You get your marker out and get ready to write. You look up at the fire monster and ask, “Can I get your name?”

This elicits a response you weren’t expecting from both Papyrus and fire stranger. He looks almost hurt, if you were able to decipher his emotions. It was hard to read his face. Papyrus immediately rushes to get his coffee and presents it to him. “SANS WILL EXPLAIN LATER, GRILLBY. I’M VERY SORRY, THERE IS A LINE.” The fire monster takes the coffee and swiftly exits. It makes you feel a little cold inside, anxiety was slowly rising... But there was no time to stop and deal with it. Like in the surface world, while dealing with work and customers you had to push aside your feelings and anxiety until later. You presented your best “customer friendly smile” and went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, you and Papyrus are off your shifts. Papyrus doesn’t receive his payment as he’s continuously working at the cafe but you receive yours. You discover the currency is gold coins as you are handed a heavy pouch full of them. The coins shine brilliantly in light and you have a smile on your face.

You wait outside and Papyrus comes out with numerous drinks before handing one to you with your name written on it in all caps. You thank him for the drink and take a sip, the drink is delicious, mellow but not too horribly strong in flavor and sweetness. He’s happy with your reaction and you begin to walk outside together and he’s talking to you, “SO I WAS THINKING WE COULD GET LUNCH WITH EVERYBODY! THEY SHOULD BE DONE WITH THEIR WORK AT THIS TIME.” You figured the drinks were for everyone else. 

“Where to?” You ask, taking another sip.

“THIS TIME, WE’LL BE MEETING EACH OTHER AT MY HOUSE.” He escorts you there and you look around. The kitchen sink was immensely tall, beyond your reach and there were some other small oddities. A sock on the floor with a conversation written in post-it notes and a pet rock with some rainbow sprinkles on it. 

Papyrus insisted on cooking this time, promising to follow one of your spaghetti recipes that you’ve given him without alterations. Like before, you can’t remember what you’ve taught him cooking-wise. Eventually, Alphys and Undyne enter the house and Sans steps out of his room. Nothing is on t.v. and you’re exploring your phone’s apps and seeing what’s different. You have the standard messaging apps, one for group chat, a social media app, and that regular apps such as camera, photo gallery, etc. 

Papyrus gets the food plated, it’s a bacon and spinach butter linguine. You recognize this dish from one of your favorite restaurants you go to on the surface. You take a bite. It’s missing a distinct flavor the restaurant had, but otherwise is very tasty. Sans toys with your emotions as he got your attention, holding the ketchup bottle in his hand. “Oh my god, do not,” you laugh. He simply winks and puts the ketchup down, eating the pasta normally.

“So,” you gather everyone’s attention. “What things did I do exactly? Side project wise?”

“Oh!” Alphys chirped up. “You were doing a lot of things, actually. One of them was that you were writing a fantasy book!”

“Really?” You questioned. You did have a few ideas in mind that might be good for stories but most of which were done already or made in a done professionally compared to the level of quality you’d be able to give. You thought about what kind of content there wasn’t already in the monster world and what kind of story you were creating. 

“Yeah!” Alphys answered. “I was actually here to give you back your laptop.” She reached into her pink backpack and handed it back to you from across the table. You set it on the table next to you. “It should have your book on it.” You hum in response before setting the laptop away.

“CONCERNING YOUR OTHER PROJECTS, MET-” There was a knock at the door and since you were closest to the door you stood up.

“I’ll get it,” you say as you walk away. You open the door and two elastic-like metal arms wrap around you and you’re in a tight embrace with a very handsome robot.

“You didn’t tell me you were back, darling!” you couldn’t push this guy away at all, you were stuck in place.

“Mettaton!” Alphys says surprised. “Wait, let them go!”

He obliges and sets you down gently. “Why didn’t anybody tell me you were back?”

“YOU WERE BUSY WITH YOUR JOB WHEN WE DISCOVERED THE NEWS OURSELVES. WE DID NOT WANT TO DISTURB YOU,” Papyrus answered.

You scratch the back of your neck, “Hi?”

He takes one look at you and has a certain look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Um,” you look away sheepishly for a moment. “I..don’t remember you. I’m sorry.”

He makes an “oh” face before straightening up and looking around at everyone else for answers. “Well?” He asks politely yet adamantly. 

“Doc called it amnesia or something like that,” Undyne answers. “They don’t remember who any of us are. We’re not sure how far it goes. They don’t even remember coming to Mount Ebott.”

“Oh what a horrible tragic cliche!” Mettaton says, shocked. “It’s no wonder you look so lost. Well, this won’t do.” He pulls his phone out and starts typing away at something. “...but for now, let’s get you settled back in.”

He adjusts his hair and looks away for a moment. He looks a little bashful, “Granted, I am grateful for this second chance to reintroduce myself in a better light. You knew me as a different person back then and I hope you will see me as someone better now.” He has a soft smile and extends his hand for a shake. “I’m Mettaton. And while you can’t remember it, darling, you were my rival, a rising star!. I hope we can go back to our better days again.”

“Rival?” You smirk while shaking his hand. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“Oh, no. It’s true!” He smiles. You all make your way to the couch and sit down, your friends listening in on your conversation. “You were a wondrous splash of new inspiration when you first began performing!” He pulls out his phone and goes to his blog. He has thousands of followers. At first you weren’t sure if he had a celebrity status, but seeing his phone confirmed it for you. “Here, let me see if I can locate a good video.” He lets out an undignified snort laugh before clicking on a video. “I can’t believe I forgot about this!” he laughs as he selects a video. It’s you drunkenly strumming the black guitar you saw earlier in a bar.

“Biitch,” you sang. Undyne already begins howling in laughter in the video and next to you. “I ain’t ever gonna stop loving you,” you strum the guitar. You burped. “Bitch.” You’re very embarrassed but you laugh along as well. Despite being drunk, you were coherently singing and playing the guitar. If only they were good songs, but you had to be undignified at one point. “Do your toes remember the taste of my feet?” You sing next. This is where you lose it and laugh in both shock and joy. 

“I don’t remember this at all! Oh, how embarrassing,” You shield your eyes with your hand before moving your hand to cover your goofy smile.

“But wait!” Mettaton announces while pointing. “There’s more!” 

“No!” you playfully screech in protest. The next video is of you, Papyrus, and Sans following people around playing mariachi music. It looks like a prank video. The three of you would suddenly follow people, walking around them in circles making intense faces as you played music. Papyrus has a rose taped to his teeth and is shaking maracas. You and Sans are wearing horrible fake moustaches. He’s playing a trumpet and you’re playing a guitar again.The reactions of the people being pranked and the monsters currently around you made you feel welcomed as you laughed along with them. You’re at one point, chased back by numerous dog monsters who felt like your music was unwelcome.

Undyne wipes away a tear, “Classic,” she smiles. 

You can’t help but to smile in response to these videos as Mettaton eagerly shows you more. It feels like you really had a strong connection to everyone in the room. It makes you feel a little less lonely being in the situation you are in now.

After some more videos and hours of just talking to each and discovering something new about yourself that you didn’t know previously, it’s time to leave. Mettaton bids farewell early but makes sure to mention that he’ll be contacting you in a few days to discuss something very important. As to what it is, you don’t know.

When Undyne and Alphys head out, you decide it’s time for you to leave as well. You say goodbye to everyone and walk back to your house. You felt better about your place in the world, being surrounded by what seemed like really good friends. You hoped that you could prevent this anxiety inside of you. You still felt horrible guilty of something wrong. It was probably due to you climbing the mountain for what seemed like no good reason. As you walked, you contemplated your life back on the surface. 

It was nice, not too shabby, but not at all exciting. Down here, you’re an artist! A writer, a singer, a musician...if only you could remember it all. It seemed like a fulfilling life otherwise. 

You entered your home and walked inside. Pausing to press your hand on the poster of you on the wall. XOXO, you read. Was that the name of a band or your stage name? You had to ask later. While it was nice to laugh with your friends about some silly things you did in the past, not being able to remember it made it feel like you were laughing at a stranger, not at yourself. 

You sigh. You move away from the poster, it was making you depressed. It was so bizarre the whole situation, but if you had the choice to choose what destiny you wanted, would you still have chosen this life? A mediocre, dull life on the surface or an exciting new life that you have absolutely no memories establishing?

You wanted to feel at peace with who you are, but how could you when you barely knew who you were anymore? It’s only the second day and you learned so many new things about yourself you never knew. You had dreams of being an artist back then, but you knew it could never come true. To be able to celebrate your abilities now, but have no memories of it just felt...like you stole this life from someone else. Am I a thief, you ask yourself. 

You lied in bed, awake. You weren’t hungry anymore thinking about all this. You look at your phone to go on the social media app: Undernet. There are posts celebrating your return and you notice a picture of you working in the cafe The caption reads, “They’re back!” with numerous hearts and X’s and O’s.. There are many questions people are asking and posting online, but you are unable to answer many of them.

When are you performing next? What happened? Why did you disappear? 

 

You put your phone away, feeling stressed from all these questions.

You check your laptop and you see that your playlists have changed to have more categories of music that included music you normally don’t listen to. It looks like this was for your radio show. 

You looked at the equipment in the corner again,with no idea how to operate it. It looks like poetry nights will have to wait. You do notice a box of opened letters on the table and examine one of the opened letters. It’s an anonymously written poem about unrequited feelings, it’s kind of nice. 

The idea of being a cool author, radio host, and artist seems too much to unravel all in one day. It felt like a persona you’ve always dreamed of establishing, but never being able to fulfill. You always had an interest in music and art, but you never had the time to try. 

You change clothes and lay back in bed after tucking the letter away. You open up a music app on your phone and start listening to one of your playlists. You were comfortable but not at ease.

You lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to your songs until you drift to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoo so, this is just a short chapter but I actually only know a little bit as to what it's like being deaf. If I'm not doing a good job of representing a deaf character, I'd like to know for future reference so I can try to improve. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! I love seeing comments.

You’re babysitting Frisk again, they’re 7 years old and you’ve tucked them into bed. They’ve been noticeably quiet and impatient today; they even caused a scene at the park. This resulted in you sending them to bed early for bad behavior. You’re in the living room of their house, waiting for their parents to come back home. You’re playing a phone game when you hear sniffling from upstairs. You stop playing for a moment to listen, it sounds like Frisk is crying.

You go upstairs and knock on the door gently, “Frisk? Can you hear me? Is everything alright?”

A weak, defeated, “No,” answers back.

“Do you want me to come inside?”

“Yesh.”

You enter the room and see Frisk clutching a pillow, their eyes wet from tears. You sit on the bed next to them and wipe a tear away. “Those kids bothering you at school again?”

Frisk nods. Only recently did they get hearing aids which means they’re only now fully aware of the incomprehensible noises they make around people. They had been teased before for not being able to talk properly, but realizing why they were targeted most likely raised their anxiety. “I dun wan tgo school,” they manage to speak. They have been improving greatly in their speech pattern, but needed room for improvement. 

“Kiddo, going to school is your job! You can’t give up because of a few kids,” you try to encourage. Frisk shakes their head numerous times, making whining noises. This has happened before, the school children behaving maliciously. Frisk’s parents are aware of this and have talked to the school about this, but you weren’t sure if that helped the situation. Frisk in response makes noises while crying, you pull them into a hug and they cry bitter tears onto your shoulder. They try to speak, but their words are jumbled and messy. There was a lack of a deaf community in the town you were in and you were the only person willing to babysit Frisk as well as many babysitters are impatient with deaf children, especially before any hearing aids are implemented. Frisk was much happier before their hearing aids and that saddened you. You wanted them to be able to excitedly explore this new sense of ability they had. You rubbed their head, “Just breathe, ok?”

After a few minutes, you pull away from the hug and gently grasp Frisk’s shoulder. They hiccup a few times, but the crying has stopped. They tug at your shirt, you know what they want. You hand over your phone and they start typing away. The message they typed reads: Even the techers don’t like me they won’t let me sing. You frowned, choir in elementary was practically always mandatory. To exclude Frisk was just wrong, even if they lacked proper speech. Frisk silently leaned on your body, wanting to be closer. They look up and you say, “I wanna hear you sing someday.” This shocks Frisk. They type: really??? You nod. They’re about to start frantically typing before you say, “Hey listen, I’ve always wanted to learn how to play an instrument like a guitar or something and I’m absolutely awful with music. If I learn how to play, I know for sure you can learn how to sing. Okay? It just takes time.” Frisk contemplates this, you continue, “We can learn together! Won’t that be fun?”

They type: will u sing with me

“Of course!” you rustle their hair, “I’m not that great of a singer though, but I’ll do my best if you do yours, ok?” They finally smile and nod eagerly. “We’re buddies, ok? Here, I know you’re supposed to go to bed, but how about we watch the cartoon we like and pick a song to learn?” 

“Yeah!” they cheerfully exclaim. You get your phone back and start searching music videos from cartoons. You watch them together and discuss which were Frisk’s favorites and that you can learn. Frisk was successfully cheered up and distracted from what caused them pain and you had a promise to keep. Frisk hums offkey and you start memorizing the words, hoping to not fail Frisk as their peers have.

\---

You wake up. You’re not sure why you remembered that memory but it brought back a tender feeling in your heart. 

Unable to fall back asleep, you look around your cabin again and walk over to the side of your bed. You had three instruments: a standard ukulele, a black guitar, and a bass made out of wood. You found a tuner beside them and pick it up, tuning the ukulele. It seemed like the easiest instrument to start off with.

You search ukulele lessons on your laptop and you sit down, listening to the instructor. You had a new life waiting for you, it was time to try again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well uh  
> here you go. (ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ

Just about everyday you were spending time with someone, sometimes the whole group at times.You had yet to hang out with just Sans though, but you enjoyed his company when you were with the whole group at times. 

Alphys and Undyne were reintroducing you to animes that you’ve forgotten, Alphys was excited to reshare series with you. She would go on tangents about one particular anime that named Mew Mew Kissy Cutie or something like that.

When you hung out with Papyrus, he would drag you along to a bunch of his odd jobs that he would do. He wanted to make you as busy as possible, hoping to rekindle old memories, but to no avail. He also insisted on helping you with chores before you do anything else. You caught him rummaging in your pantry, organizing your cups and sometimes diving into drawers, looking guilty when he mentioned something was “bugging” him. You paid no mind to this and agreed to help him organize your living spaces as it was left very cluttered prior to your coma. You did notice that every meal you eat with him is pasta related, which was delicious yet odd.

Time you had to yourself you would practice your ukulele. It was going to take some time memorizing notes but you were having fun. You try humming the lyrics to a song as you play and find it incredibly difficult to multitask. Singing while playing was a challenge you would try later. 

You receive a text message, it’s from Dr. Gaster. It reads, “Please come to the lab at noon.” You wait until it’s time to go and travel by boat guided by the River person whose gender is ambiguous. You’re perplexed as to how the boat can travel through lava but with every absurd question you had living in the Underground the answer was always typically magic. 

You arrive at the lab and it automatically opens as the door system detects your presence. You enter inside and find Dr. Gaster reading something from a tablet when he looks up. “Oh, you’re,” he checks the time. “15 minutes early.”

“I hope that’s alright? I just wanted to get here on time, I wasn’t aware of how long the boat ride would take.”

“That’s fine, please come sit. We have to wait for someone, anyway.” It’s now you notice that there are floating hands with holes similar to Dr. Gaster’s hand typing away at a very large computer. You sit down and the hands are preparing you tea. Dr. Gaster gets some black coffee from a coffee pitcher before you two both sit down at a nearby table. 

“Have you been well?” He asks.

“Yes, although I am a bit worried about cash. I have some tucked away, but I’m not sure for exactly how long I’ll be safe. It makes me kind of wonder if I should have stayed at the cafe.”

“You’ll be alright, but I do recommend writing a letter to the queen about your return. I’m sure she’ll be happy to accomodate for your expenses until you get your bearings back.” He takes a sip of coffee. “Have you by chance recalled any memories?”

“No, unfortunately,” you sigh. You were hoping to in a sense “snap back to the present” and be back to normal but you still know so little about yourself. How did you manage to make a living here?

“We’ve all agreed to wait for your memories to return, and if not, to still be there for you as friends,” he smiles. “I’m not sure about the others, but I’m almost certain they’re grateful for this second chance to reintroduce themselves.” He looks away for a moment, bashfully smiling. “Perhaps explaining how we met might help you remember?” You nod, curious as to how you met the doctor. 

“Truth be told, I did not always have a physical form. Many years prior to your fall I was in a fatal accident that, in simpler terms, “erased” me from this world.”

“Erased?” you ask. You had to ask about what he meant about “fall” later.

“I was no longer an entity with physical proportions. It was like viewing this world from a black box that I could not escape from.” He rubs the coffee mug in his hand with his thumb. “But somehow I was able to communicate to you.”

You put your cup down, intrigued by this information. Gaster continues, “It was small at first, I tried to get your attention by moving objects around and writing in the steam of your bathroom mirror.” He immediately looks up, “Not that I was viewing you during your private shower moments!” You chuckle and make a dismissive motion with your hand, he smiles, feeling reassured and continues. “You actually told the others that you thought the cabin was haunted!” 

“Really?” you smile in disbelief. 

“Oh, yes! They almost didn’t believe you until I was able to start manifesting my hands into your environment. They would show for a brief moment.” He takes a sip and gazes into his black abyssal coffee, “I wasn’t sure I could even do that but there was a moment in which,” he was about to say something but immediately catches himself. “In which you were falling, I believe you tripped. My hands caught you before you fell and this was when everyone else was present to see it. Your friends began believing in you that cabin was indeed…”haunted,” he chuckles. “You tried various methods of communication, which led to little outcome as I could only barely hold a connection to this world.”

“Have you seen the radio equipment in your cabin?” he ask out of nowhere.

‘Yes, it’s in the corner of the room. I don’t know how to use it though.”

“Through one of your poetry nights, I was able to communicate to you through there. My voice stopped the broadcast and I was able to speak to you directly on how you could help me.” You take a sip of tea as you listen, it’s a variant of green tea and had a distinct bitterness to it. “The hardest part was convincing people to help you,” he comments. “Alphys and Sans were the only two eligible monsters who had the knowledge to build a pathway to me.” 

He sets the coffee cup down, “Have you ever noticed how large your cabin door was?” Now that you thought back to it, the front door to your cabin was very heavy and different compared to the rest of the house. You paid no mind to it originally, but now that you think about it it does perplex you. You nod in response. “Since we were unable to communicate regularly to each other, the best assumption the three of you had was that there was a strong connection from the cabin. So they decided to build a portal in the shape of a door connecting to where I was and ultimately, freeing me.” 

“When the door opened, you didn’t hesitate running inside and pulling me out, despite San’s hesitant protests.”He has a gentle smile when he finally looks at you, “Ultimately, you saved my life. And on top of that, inspired countless others to be kind following your example.”

“Oh, well,” you glance away for a moment. “I don’t know if I really did all that.”

“But you have! Your kindness and leadership has been what citizens have been desiring for many years. You’re a good person, human. Even if you don’t know yourself anymore, it’s very good to have you back.” 

You smile back at him, feeling nice about the whole situation. Before you could say anything else, the automatic door opens behind you and Alphys and Undyne enter in. 

“Yo!” Undyne smiles with a big toothy grin, “How you’ve been?” She gives you a gentle noogie. 

“Pretty good?” You smile through gritted teeth. She stops the noogie and waits for Alphys to catch up behind her. “What are you two doing here?” you ask.

“Oh! We’re here to help Dr. Gaster with some tests,” Alphys answers. Gaster’s floating hands collects the cups and puts them into the sink. “We were doing some tests prior to your coma, a-a-about you actually.” She has an unsure smile. “Did Dr. Gaster tell you about how you found him?” you nod in response. “We couldn’t find anything that tied Gaster down to this world, but we think it might be your soul.We made that temporary bridge with the door, but when you went into a coma, Gaster was actually...um….fading.” You turn to look at Gaster who only nods in agreement with Alphys’ comment. “We wanted to make sure he’s here to stay, so! Oh, um. We’re just gonna do a bunch of tests on your soul to see if we can get an essence from it. From that we can permanently apply that essence to Gaster’s soul to make him stay here instead of the void.”

“If it means making sure he’s ok, I’ll do it!” you exclaim, your hands turned into fists, determined to be of assistance. “Everyone’s been helping me out, I need to do something in return.”

“Just get your memories back,” Undyne says as she’s pouring herself a cup of tea. “That’ll make things easier.”

“Hey, I’m trying!” you joke. It makes everyone laugh a little before moving on. 

You lay down on a bed and they apply the nodes on the machine you saw when you first woke up back on you.The first test they delicately pull your soul from your body. It’s a beautiful shade of pastel pink that glow vibrantly. However, damaging to its beauty, the soul was in shards. Alphys lets out a small gasp and Gaster is taking notes. “Your soul still hasn’t healed at all from your fight, but it’s somehow staying together.” When you turn your head, Alphys and Undyne look upset for some unknown reason.

The tests vary in length and energy, some asking you to exercise and recording the soul’s radiating energy levels. Towards the end, they extract what’s known as a magic essence from your soul. Humans have a different kind of magic compared to monsters, you discover. It’s the use of soul power and power that comes from the trait the soul is. Some are bravery and yellow in hue while others are green to stand for kindness. Yours is pink, a color that is too rare to determine what trait it is. 

You have one last test and it’s with Undyne. You both stand in a testing chamber designated for fighting. You’re not sure why the lab has this room, but it’s available to you. Undyne was jgoing to fight you and your soul, but only briefly. It was mutually agreed that she would take it easy for your safety. 

Before anything, Undyne asks for your consent, “Ready?!” She yells from across the room.

“Yeah!” You yell back in a battle stance, you thought this would be a hand-to-hand combat but instead you watch as your crumpled up soul pops out from your chest. Undyne readies her floating spears and you freeze in place. Your chest is filled with a heavy stone of dread and you can’t breathe. Undyne from this distance was looking kind of funny. You blink and try to clean your eyes. You look up again. Undyne’s wearing heavy armor and everything's dark, she’s getting ready to throw her spear at you and you grab someone’s hand and run. 

You run and you run and you run, through muddy, flooded waters, past tall green flora and talking flowers. You don’t ever look back, you keep running, yelling with fear in your heart. You hear a phone ringing and you pick up your cellphone in your pocket. “Hey,” says a familiar voice on the other side.

“Hey.”

“Hey! Wake up!” Undyne yells at you.

“Huh?” You snap back to reality and get slammed through the chest with a spear.


End file.
